legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Dooku
Count Dooku was a Jedi turned Sith Lord during the Clone Wars. He has appeared in the sets 7103 Jedi Duel, 7752 Count Dooku’s Solar Sailer, 9515 Malevolence and 75017 Duel on Geonosis and in the games Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Console), Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga and LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. Background Count Dooku was a powerful Jedi and apprentice to Master Yoda who left the Jedi Order to become a Count on his home planet of Serenno. After the supposed death of his first apprentice, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious took Dooku on as his apprentice. Sifo-Dyas employed the Kaminoans to create a clone army for the Republic. Later, Dokku took this cloning process over and killed Sifo-Dyas. The Clone Army was part of a plot for Darth Sidious. Dooku led the Separatists in the Clone Wars afterwards. He was killed by Anakin Skywalker in 19 BBY during the Battle Over Coruscant aboard the flagship of General Grievous, the Invisible Hand. Role in Lego® Star Wars Original Minifigure Count Dooku first appeared in the set 7103 Jedi Duel, released in 2002. In the set he had black legs and a black torso with printing to depict the clasp of his cape. His arms are black and his hands are yellow, holding his unique curved red lightsaber. His head was yellow, with printing to depict his white beard. His headpiece was a simple white hair piece. He was also featured with a cape. Clone Wars Minifigure The Clone Wars variant of Count Dooku appeared in the sets 7752 Count Dooku’s Solar Sailer and 9515 Malevolence. In the set he had black legs and a black torso similar to the one on his original variant, with printing to depict the clasp of his cape. His arms were black and his hands were skin colour, again holding his unique red lightsaber. His head is also skin colour, with printing to depict his wide brown eyes, grey beard and scowl. His headpiece is a grey version of the one found on Chancellor Palpatine. He also comes with a cape. 2013 Minifigure The latest variant of Count Dooku is featured in the set 75017 Duel on Geonosis. In the set he has black legs and a similar black torso to his other variants. His arms are black and his hands are skin colour, again holding his unique red lightsaber. His head is skin coloured, with printing to depict his prominent white and grey beard. His headpiece is a white, swept-back hair piece. He also comes with a cape. Video Games Count Dooku is a playable character in the Lego Star Wars: The Video Game, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga and LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. In each he wields his red lightsaber and is a Sith. Appearances in Lego® Sets *7103 Jedi Duel *7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer *9515 Malevolence *75017 Duel on Geonosis Games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Gallery Count Dooku Yellowskin.jpg|The 2002 variant Count Dooku CW.jpg|The 2009 Clone Wars variant Dooku.jpg|The 2013 variant de:Count Dooku Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Minifigures from Episode III Category:Minifigures from The Clone Wars Category:Game characters Category:Separatists Category:Sith Category:The Yoda Chronicles Category:Charicter Category:Evil Category:Human Category:S Category:W Category:Sw